1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication eyewear device having interchangeable temples. More particularly, the invention relates to eyewear having a transceiver enabled with small-range wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional wearable personal apparatus including eyewear, having electrical input-output devices are available to the consumers. Several of these apparatus provide wireless communications using radio frequency or infrared frequency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,832 discloses a wearable personal apparatus that includes an audio transducer, which may function as an audio input or output device. The audio input or output signals are provided through a wireless system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,546 discloses an eyeglass interface system which includes a display assembly and one or more audio and/or video assemblies mounted to an eyeglass frame. The display assembly is mounted to one temple and provides an image to be viewed by the user. The audio or video assembly is mounted on the other temple and is in communication with the display assembly. The audio or video assembly may comprise a camera assembly and/or an audio input or output assembly, such as microphone and/or speakers. Applications include hands-free telephone, hands-free pager, hands-free time display, hands-free blood pressure or vital sign monitoring device, hands-free voice conferencing or hands-free surveillance system. The applications can include voice recognition technology and/or GPS technology utilizing an infrared link or radio frequency (RF) link, or a fiber optic cable.
Additionally, a personal display device built into a frame of eyewear is disclosed at the website of inViso Inc. and may be found at the following URL address: www.inviso.com. The inViso's eyewear is designed in the shape of sunglasses with the built-in personal display device providing a wearer with a view of his/her computer screen. The displayed view is equivalent to a view provided by a 19-inch desktop monitor from a 2.5 feet distance. In order to display the content of the computer screen on the personal display device, however, the inViso's eyewear has to be plugged into the computer.